


Satsukibare

by JoiningJoice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi having doubts about his relationship with Noya, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Yeah that's it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Il rumore della palla che colpisce con forza il pavimento lucido e torna prepotentemente tra il tocco di Nishinoya – dapprima leggero e gentile, poi saldo – è tremendamente familiare. Asahi ha imparato che se riesce a calmarsi abbastanza il battito del suo cuore può mescolarsi con quello dei palleggi, seguirlo e mimarlo. In presenza di Nishinoya, però, gli è più che difficile riuscirci; ed è Noya stesso che, come se sentisse la sua difficoltà, aumenta la rapidità e la violenza dei palleggi. E i due battiti tornano ad essere una cosa sola.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satsukibare

Il rumore della palla che colpisce con forza il pavimento lucido e torna prepotentemente tra il tocco di Nishinoya – dapprima leggero e gentile, poi saldo – è tremendamente familiare. Asahi ha imparato che se riesce a calmarsi abbastanza il battito del suo cuore può mescolarsi con quello dei palleggi, seguirlo e mimarlo. In presenza di Nishinoya, però, gli è più che difficile riuscirci; ed è Noya stesso che, come se sentisse la sua difficoltà, aumenta la rapidità e la violenza dei palleggi. E i due battiti tornano ad essere una cosa sola.

L'asciugamano bagnata è un leggero sollievo sul suo collo sudato. Tutto il resto del corpo è stanco, appesantito dalla fatica dell'allenamento – il suo petto si alza e si abbassa e cerca di prendere con sé fiato ad ogni respiro, nonostante la calura e l'umidità di quella prima giornata di caldo veramente estivo rendano un'azione semplice come il respirare una sfida. A pochi metri da Asahi, che è seduto con la schiena poggiata contro la parete della palestra, Nishinoya ancora non ha abbandonato il pallone. Tutti gli altri se ne sono andati.

Asahi solleva la bottiglia che tiene tra le mani e beve un sorso d'acqua abbastanza calda da provocargli una reazione disgustata; la porge comunque nella direzione di Nishinoya, che coglie il suo gesto con la coda dell'occhio e, voltatosi nella sua direzione, scuote piano la testa. Poi torna a palleggiare.

Il codino dietro la sua testa si schiaccia e disfa contro il legno, mentre Asahi alza il capo per guardare la luce del tardo pomeriggio che filtra dalla finestra sopra la sua testa. Sembra che qualcuno abbia silenziato il mondo, isolando quella palestra in una sfera di silenzio. Gli unici rumori udibili sono il battito regolare della palla contro il pavimento e il successivo rimbombo eccheggiante che si disperde nel soffitto alto, sulle gradinate.

Quello, e il battito del suo cuore.

\- Nishinoya. -

La palla cade a terra e all'improvviso Asahi si sente come se parlando avesse spezzato un incantesimo che sarebbe dovuto durare in eterno; è quasi tentato di toccarsi il petto all'altezza del cuore, per assicurarsi che batta ancora. Noya si è voltato a guardarlo in silenzio, la bocca piccola e i grandi occhi curiosi rivolti verso di lui. Le braccia cadono penzoloni lungo i suoi fianchi, attive fino a un momento prima e ora quasi immobili. È insolitamente tranquillo.

\- Stavo pensando una cosa. -

Inclina leggermente la testa. Hanno fatto la doccia, e pur di sentire un po' di frescura Noya non si è asciugato i capelli, che ora ricadono in ciuffi umidi e disfati sulla sua fronte. Quello biondo – una piccola, piccola ribellione al mondo – copre appena il suo occhio destro. Asahi deglutisce, colpito da quanto anche solo quel piccolo dettaglio lo faccia sembrare incredibilmente piccolo e fragile – chi pensa che Nishinoya sia piccolo e fragile, poi? Solo lui. Nemmeno a guardarlo da lontano lo si definirebbe fragile, e due minuti di conversazione bastano a comprendere quanto la sua anima sia forte e grande, quanto la sua presenza sia importante. È così diverso da lui da metterlo quasi in suggezione.

\- Ti sei mai chiesto a cosa sarebbe successo se non ci fossimo conosciuti grazie al club di pallavolo? -

\- Che cosa intendi? -

Asahi si morde la lingua e guarda in basso, mortificato. Ovvio che non ci ha mai pensato: certi pensieri idioti passano solo per la sua testa. Prova comunque a spiegare, perchè lasciar cadere la questione sarebbe imbarazzante.

\- Se né tu né io fossimo stati interessati alla pallavolo, saremmo stati amici? -

Questa volta è schietto, è comprensibile; ma si sente avvampare sotto allo sguardo di Nishinoya, che ha realizzato e già sembra considerare la questione stupida e futile. Forse è solo la sua immaginazione, però. Forse Noya non la sta proprio considerando, e basta.

\- Ho paura che non ti sarei piaciuto affatto. - Continua. Sta balbettando, e all'improvviso il pavimento sembra molto più interessante dell'espressione inquisitoria dell'altro ragazzo. Si concentra su un nodo del legno. - Non avresti mai avuto modo di vedere quelle qualità che dici di vedere in me. Non mi avresti mai visto giocare, non avremmo mai avuto nulla in comune. Non frequentiamo nemmeno lo stesso anno, quindi... -

\- Asahi-san. -

Asahi alza lo sguardo e nota che Noya si è avvicinato. Lo torreggia, quasi; ma non sembra arrabbiato, né confuso. Quasi sorride, anzi. Asahi lo guarda esterreffatto sedersi accanto a lui, abbastanza vicino perchè le loro spalle si tocchino, come i loro fianchi. La presenza di chiunque altro lo infastidirebbe. Yuu è così piccolo – e il tocco del suo corpo è così piacevole che Asahi vorrebbe solamente si avvicinasse di più. Torna a fissarlo.

\- Che senso ha chiedersi una cosa del genere? -

Deglutisce e alza le spalle. Non lo sa nemmeno lui. È una domanda che gli è sorta spontanea nel guardarlo. La palla è rotolata in un angolo della palestra. Vorrebbe non averlo mai interrotto.

\- Non mi importa sapere cos'avrei fatto se non avessi voluto giocare a pallavolo. - Continua Noya. Asahi scosta lo sguardo dal pallone e ricambia il suo sguardo, mentre il suo cuore torna a battere senza la necessità di seguire il ritmo imposto da qualcun altro. - Perchè invece ho deciso di fare questo. E ci siamo conosciuti. Chiedersi come sarebbe potuto accadere qualcosa che non accadrà mai e rimuginarci su è...stupido. -

Asahi scoppia a ridere, mentre un peso di cui non aveva neanche considerato l'esistenza evapora nella calda aria di Maggio sotto forma di una risata e lo abbandona per sempre. - Sì, lo è. Immagino di esserlo. -

Noya scuote la testa, senza nemmeno degnarsi di prendere parola. Non ha bisogno di farlo.

\- Inoltre Asahi-san è davvero figo, quindi lo avrei comunque notato. E forse un giorno sarei venuto a guardarti giocare, e mi sarei innamorato della pallavolo. Dopo essermi innamorato di te. -

Ha un sorriso a trentadue denti che gli illumina il volto, gli occhi stretti. Asahi sente che dovrebbe fare o dire qualcosa a riguardo – ma lo ha detto in un modo tanto naturale e schietto che ogni risposta sembra superflua. Rimanda le parole a un altro momento, chiudendo quella frase dentro sé e conservandola come un tesoro prezioso. Lo sapeva già. Sentirglielo dire è sempre un colpo al cuore.

\- Quindi credi che in un modo o nell'altro ci saremmo conosciuti? -

\- Sì. -

\- Un po' come anime gemelle? -

Noya tira indietro le braccia e le incrocia dietro la testa, valutando la questione. - Qualcosa del genere. -

Asahi sorride. È un sorriso sincero e privo di paura, generato dalla dichiarazione di Noya e dal battito del suo cuore e quello più piccolo accanto al suo, che seguono lo stesso ritmo. Non gli serve sentirlo per saperlo; è così e basta. Interrogarsi sulla possibilità che non sia altrimenti – o su quello che verrà – è davvero, davvero stupido. Si china a baciarlo, le labbra ancora bagnate dall'acqua bevuta prima che si posano su un angolo di quelle di Nishinoya – e lui che svelto inclina la testa per completarlo, per compiere quel tratto di strada che da solo ha paura di compiere.

 

\- Grazie, Noya. -

**Author's Note:**

> Satsukibare: una delle prime giornate calde del mese di Maggio, nella cultura giapponese.
> 
> Avevo voglia di scrivere qualcosa, e mi è uscito qualcosa di molto personale...ma comunque applicabile ad Asahi e Noya. Gesoo solo sa quanto mi ritrovo in Asahi.
> 
> Spero di avervi regalato una buona lettura, a risentirci!
> 
> -Joice


End file.
